


Réel

by hopxfully



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Steve amaba su trabajo. Amaba las noches en el museo.Amaba el arte.Amaba cómo el tiempo no existía ahí dentro.Y le amaba a él.





	Réel

**Author's Note:**

> El relato se desarrolla en el museo del Louvre, y a excepción de un cuadro de Benny Andrews (Did the Bear Sit Under a Tree?), todas las obras de arte nombradas se pueden encontrar allí.

El tiempo dentro del museo se desvanecía. No existían las manecillas del reloj, el segundero, los minutos, las horas.  
No existía nada más que arte.  
En estado puro.  
Hacia todos los puntos cardinales.

Por eso Steve amaba tanto su trabajo.  
Por eso, y por él. El chico del cuadro.

Ese joven ausente que parecía temerse a sí mismo y escondía tras su espalda un brazo de metal que, aun así, no conseguía pasar desapercibido.

Las noches en el museo eran algo caóticas, con el arte cobrando vida y desfilando por los pasillos como si fueran pasarelas.  
_Pero él no se movía._

Mientras las esculturas se estiraban, los personajes saltaban fuera de los marcos y los animales correteaban,  _él no se movía._

Se mantenía firme en su rígida postura -a pesar de que los hombros parecían estar algo caídos- con el fondo lleno de aparatos tecnológicos y la mirada fija en un punto muerto, como si esperara olvidar algo que acababa de recordar y que le dolía demasiado.

Steve le veía decaído, entristecido, abatido.  
Y no podía evitar sentirse atraído por él.

Llevaba el cabello largo y una sombra de barba le cruzaba el rostro.  
Las cicatrices de su hombro izquierdo y torso en la piel que se unía con el brazo biónico llamaban a Steve en una súplica silenciosa para que las acariciara. Y los labios apenas abiertos hacían que Steve sintiera tirones por todo el cuerpo.

Mierda, joder que  _sí_  era una obra de arte.  
Steve podía asegurarlo. Steve se quemaría en el infierno para demostrar esa afirmación.

—Oye, amigo, creo que se ha escapado la Mona Lisa—Sam, que salía de uno de los cuadros del pintor Benny Andrews, y que había desarrollado una gran amistad con Rogers, le instó a ir en busca de uno de los personajes más importantes de la historia del arte.

Steve le sonrió, algo tembloroso. La Gioconda siempre estaba jodiéndole la cabeza.   
Mierda.

Era algo evidente ya por todo el museo el por  _qué_  se escapaba, pero eso no hacía que Steve no entrara en un ataque de pánico cada vez que ocurría.  
Estaba enamorada de la mujer que personificaba a la libertad en "La libertad guiando al pueblo" de Eugène Delacroix.

Steve las apoyaba, por supuesto, pero,  _joder_ , ¿qué las costaba dejar un nota avisando a qué recóndito lugar irían para que luego él no tuviera que patearse todo el museo en su busca?

Mierda.

En su camino, se encontró con la Victoria de Samotracia -escultura que amaba y que era una de sus favoritas junto al David de Miguel Ángel- que bajaba las escaleras corriendo mientras perseguía a la Venus de Milo, quien la había arrancado el jitón -la túnica recreada con la técnica de los paños mojados que ésta llevaba sobre la cadera junto a un manto- para colgársela sobre los pechos.

La Victoria era más alta, alrededor de 60 o 70 centímetros más alta, pero la Venus era más rápida, así que se escabullía entre las columnas para huir del agarre de su contemporánea.   
Steve suspiró, algo indignado con el comportamiento de dos de las esculturas más antiguas, pertenecientes al periodo helenístico y que, por tanto, debían mantener en mayor medida la compostura.

Apresuró el paso hasta la zona donde se situaba el cuadro de La Gioconda y resopló. Todavía no podía creerse cómo la mujer era capaz de salir de esa especie de urna de cristal en la que estaba encerrada.

Se removió el pelo y se sacó la linterna del bolsillo.  
Sam, que jadeante, llegaba a su lado, le empujó suavemente dándole ánimos.

En su búsqueda, se encontró con "El Juramento de los Horacios" de Jaques-Louis David. En él, los trillizos Horacio juraban sobre sus espadas antes del enfrentamiento con sus cuñados, los Coracios.   
Todas las noches, su ritual se repetía y hacía eco en su pasillo, a pesar de las veces que Steve les repetía que esa guerra no ocurriría porque al llegar la mañana ellos volverían a estar inmóviles en el cuadro.

Sam y él decidieron esquivarlos rápidamente, no queriendo inmiscuirse en conflictos familiares, y al encontrarse con Tony y Bruce, dos de los supervivientes de la masacre que fue en su día el naufragio representado por Théodore Géricault en "La Balsa de la Medusa", les pidieron ayuda en la misión de rastreo.

—Nuestro pobre amigo Leo debe de sentirse algo miserable al ver cómo su gran obra se aleja cada día más de lo que fue en su día—Se burló Tony, alzando las cejas.

—Da Vinci la pintó como la esposa de Francesco Bartolomeo de Giocondo, quien, en realidad, se llamaba Lisa Gherardini. La Mona es, aun así, alguien diferente a esa mujer, y tiene derecho a luchar por quien parece haberse convertido en el amor de su vida. Pero sería todo un detalle por su parte tener en cuenta que yo  _sí_  envejezco y que está consiguiendo que me salgan canas antes de tiempo—Contestó Steve, que, a pesar de tener todas la luces del museo encendidas, mantenía la linterna en dirección a cada esquina.

—Odio cuando te pones tan intelectual—Masculló Tony, alejándose un poco para preguntar a Luis XIV sí la había visto. El rey, desde esa pose majestuosa que le caracterizaba, esa noche ni siquiera había salido de su retrato.

—Mi posición no me permite derramar mi preciado tiempo en mujeres lujuriosas y depravadas que corretean tras una falda y un par de pechos al aire. Búsquese usted a un mendigo que por un par de monedas le dirá todo lo que quiera saber.

Sam ahogó una risa al ver como Tony pisaba fuertemente en su viaje de regreso hasta ellos.

—Maldito insolente. Gilipollas. Siempre con ese aire aristócrata, cómo si compartir nuestro oxigeno le supusiera un gran esfuerzo y sólo lo hiciera por caridad. Un día, le arrancaré ese puto bastón de mierda que tiene y le daré un par de hostias. Así sabrá cómo tratar con respeto a los demás. Hombre ya. No te jode, el infeliz este. No somos su plebe.  _Yo no soy su plebe._ Como siquiera se atreva a hablarme con ese puto tono una puta vez más, voy a...

—Tony—Bruce le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, escondiendo una sonrisa ante la ristra de incoherencias que sabía iba a empezar el otro hombre a decir.  
La postura del más mayor se relajó de golpe ante el contacto, y simplemente negó con la cabeza para seguir con la misión.

Unos minutos después, la Victoria casi le atropella, y Bruce tuvo que volver a sujetarle para evitar que se abalanzara con la intención de destrozar a la escultura.

—No te atrevas siquiera a pensar en rozarla—Dijo Steve, medio en broma, medio en serio—Es una de las figuras más representativas de la Antigüedad, y su función conmemorativa junto al hecho de que se situó sobre la proa de un navío nos permite conocer algo de la historia de aquel entonces. Simboliza el triunfo y rememora una batalla naval en la que los rodenses vencieron a Antíoco III de Siria.

—Colega, me desesperas—Siseó Tony, aligerando el paso.

Sam y Bruce, por otro lado, parecían del todo interesados en esos pequeños detalles que Steve les daba algunos días sobre las obras.

—¿Qué sabes de "La Balsa de la Medusa"?—Preguntó Bruce, curioso. Ser un personaje no le hacía indiferente al hecho de que podía representar algún  _superviviente de verdad._ Quería saber la historia.

—En 1816, la Medusa, una fragata del Gobierno francés que transportaba a 150 pasajeros a Senegal, se hundió frente a la costa africana, dejando a quince únicos supervivientes abandonados a su suerte durante dos semanas. La historia fue contada posteriormente por dos de ellos, Alexandre Corréad y Henry Savigny, un cirujano. Conmocionó de tal manera a la sociedad, teniendo en cuenta que se narraron hechos de canibalismo, que Géricault quiso retratar el siniestro en un lienzo de grandes dimensiones. El cuadro mide 4,91x7,16 metros, y en él, el autor representa el momento en que los náufragos avistan una fragata que, en realidad, nunca llegaría rescatarlos. Por eso, es destacable el abanico de expresiones que cruzan los rostros de los personajes, desde la esperanza hasta la desesperación, pasando por la agonía y la muerte inminente de muchos de ellos. Se cree que el desastre fue fruto de la inactividad a lo largo de 25 años de quien fue el hombre al mando: el conde Chaumareix.

Sam, completamente abrumado ante tanta información, medio susurró  _cuándo pase de nuevo junto al cuadro, Bruce, recuérdame abrazar a Alex y a Henry, ¿quieres?_

Steve empezaba a notar ya el cansancio, lo que era el único signo del paso del tiempo dentro del museo.

Un fogonazo con la imagen del joven del cuadro cruzó su mente y se obligó a despejarse. Debía encontrar a La Gioconda para poder ir a verle.

Deseaba hallar ese día el valor para hablarle.

-¡Están ahí!—Exclamó Sam, señalando al hueco de las escaleras, que tenían en su cima el podio donde se situaba la Victoria de Samotracia.

Steve clavó su mirada en ambas mujeres. La Gioconda rozaba los pechos desnudos de la Libertad mientras se besaban como si tuvieran fuego en su interior.

Rodó los ojos, acercándose a ellas y separándolas.

—Siempre dando el espectáculo—Renegó, mirándolas severamente—Acepto las muestras de afecto público y lo sabéis, pero no voy a consentir que folléis en cualquier esquina. El exhibicionismo  _está fuera_  de mis límites.

La Gioconda soltó una risita, pero no se disculpó. Besó cortamente a la otra mujer y corrió escaleras arriba en camino a su cuadro.

—¡Espero que algún día aprendas a controlarte!—Alzó la voz Steve, aun sabiendo que la Mona Lisa le ignoraría.  _Como siempre._

—Lo siento, jefe. Usted sabe que no lo hacemos queriendo. No es nuestra intención importunaros. Simplemente reivindicamos nuestro derecho a ser felices, libres y eternas—La Libertad, en un tono fuerte y seguro, miró a Steve.

—Ya lo sé, Li. Sólo os pido un poco más de discreción. Nadie necesita veros en pleno acto sexual para saber que sois  _felices, libre y eternas._

—El lema de mi patria, como seguro que usted sabe, es  _"_ _liberté, egalité, fraternité"_. Yo personifico lo primero. Dirijo a mi pueblo a una guerra que no entiende de clases. En mi cuadro puede verlo. Campesinos, artesanos, burgueses, todos con el puño alzado en signo de unión. Luchamos por una mejora, por una revolución. Siendo lo que soy, una simple pintura sobre un lienzo, usted comprenderá, no puedo apoyar a mi pueblo en su época de guerra. Mi manera de demostrar que no dejaré de luchar -aunque sean causas totalmente distintas- es humanizándome. Es declarando mi amor hacia otra mujer. ¿Qué mejor libertad que esa? ¿Qué mejor revolución?

Steve la sonrió, diciéndola sin palabras lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y lo bien que lo estaba haciendo.

—Volveré con la bandera de mi país a mi cuadro, pero no espere que mañana no ocurra lo mismo, jefe—El deje de burla en su tono casi hizo reír a Steve.

—El día que no me matéis de un disgusto, es el día en el que me preocuparé de verdad—La contestó.

Tony la miró alejarse con la boca abierta.

—Qué mujer—Exclamó, maravillado.

—¡Cuéntanos la historia de su cuadro, Steve!—Pidió Sam.

Asintiendo, este sólo les pidió mantenerse en silencio y seguirle.  
Todavía debía intentar hablar con el joven del cuadro.

No se iría esa noche sin conseguir su objetivo.

—El lienzo representa una de las famosas tres jornadas de julio de 1830 en las que el pueblo de París se levantó en barricadas frente al absolutismo del rey Carlos X, que, entre otras cosas, quería suprimir la libertad de prensa. La revolución unió a ciudadanos de todas las clases sociales para luchar contra la opresión. No existió un único cabecilla, por eso Delacroix, el autor, representa a la Libertad, con la bandera tricolor francesa en la mano, como símbolo del levantamiento y guía del pueblo.

Tomó aire cuando llegó a su destino, y, con suavidad, mandó a sus amigos a sus respectivos cuadros a descansar.

Se sentía cada vez más cerca de un estado de duermevela, pero se acercó al joven de cabellos largos y le sonrió débilmente.  
Los ojos azules, siempre fijos en un punto muerto de la pared de enfrente se desviaron a él y le escrutaron.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos minutos. Simplemente se analizaron el uno al otro. Se estudiaron. Se observaron.  _Se admiraron_.

Bucky nunca había sentido esa sensación de atracción a primera vista. En realidad, nunca había sentido nada porque se obligaba a no salir de su posición.   
Su único movimiento era esconder su brazo de metal tras su espalda cuando el gentío del museo se despertaba. Además, de eso,  _él no se movía._

Parpadeó y una leve sonrisa se estiró sobre sus labios cuando las pupilas del rubio frente a él se dilataron a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior al delimitar los contornos de su cuerpo con los ojos.

Bucky nunca había sido capaz de admirarse a sí mismo, pero se dijo que no podía haber nada malo en él si un hombre como aquel le miraba de esa forma.

Carraspeando para aclararse la garganta, Steve dirigió el camino de vuelta de sus ojos a los ojos del joven y se presentó.

—Soy Steve Rogers, el guarda de seguridad. Y...

Se calló. No tenía claro qué más decir.

—James Buchanan Barnes. Pero puedes llamarme Bucky—Su voz.  _Oh Dios Mío_. Su voz.

Steve podía asegurar que nada ni nadie jamás le había empalmado de la manera en que aquella puta voz acababa de hacerlo.  
Se sentía desvanecer.

La presión en su bajo vientre se agudizó cuando el hombre salió del cuadro y se situó frente a él.  
Eran casi de la misma altura y Steve intuía, - _sabía_ \- que simplemente alargando el brazo, podría acariciar las cicatrices de su cuerpo. E intuía - _sabía_ \- que con una leve inclinación, sus labios rozarían esa piel y...

Mierda.

Se restregó los ojos y se revolvió el pelo, intentando despejarse.

—Sé prácticamente todo sobre cada cuadro y escultura que hay en este museo. Me conozco cada rincón del Louvre como si yo mismo lo hubiera diseñado, pero hay algo dentro de él que se mantiene ajeno a mí y a mis conocimientos. ¿Adivinas qué puede ser?

Bucky sonrió. No estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero lo intentó.

—Misterio—Fue su única respuesta.

—Ni siquiera se sabe quién puede ser tu autor. Nada de contexto histórico, de época, de tema, de tipología. Nada—Parecía estar más teniendo un monólogo interno en conflicto que intentando mantener una conversación con Bucky, pero este no se molestó por ello.

—Enigma.

—Todo lo que te rodea, a ti y al cuadro, es un secreto, una incógnita. Y yo odio no saber con lo que estoy trabajando.

—¿Esa es tu manera de sonsacarme información?

Steve se sonrojó un poco, consciente de lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Mucho de los personajes de las obras de arte ni siquiera sabían su origen, como Bruce. ¿Qué tendría Bucky de diferente?

—Déjame decirte que es una táctica penosa. Te recomendaría no utilizarla con nadie más.

Se rieron levemente, y el sonido inundó la sala e incluso el museo entero.  
Steve podía asegurar que no se arrepentiría de morir si lo hacía justo en ese momento. Teniendo como último recuerdo la risa de Bucky.

—Mi trabajo consiste en cuidar de estos cuadros y mantenerlos a salvo. ¿Se puede proteger algo que no conoces?

—¿Esa es tu manera de coquetear conmigo?

Steve se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Déjame decirte que como táctica no es del todo efectiva.

Los paralelismos en las frases de Bucky asombraban a Steve, y por un segundo, se preguntó si no sería un poeta encerrado en un cuadro.

—Je te donne une nuit pour découvrir mon secret ( _te d_ _oy_ _una noche para descubrir mi secreto_ )—El acento francés era demasiado para Steve. Para Steve y sus sentimientos. Para Steve y sus reacciones.

—Le secret de la peinture, ou votre propre secret? ( _¿El secreto del cuadro o tu propio secreto?_ )—Steve se inclinó hacia adelante, de manera que su nariz rozaba la de Bucky, y sonrió.   
Una sonrisa provocativa, que auguraba un desafío. Una entrada al infierno.

—Avons-nous un acordd? ( _¿Tenemos un acuerdo?_ )—Bajó la voz y se humedeció el labio superior, pero no se alejó de Steve, y eso fue tomado como una provocación.

Inclinándose más todavía, Steve rozó sus labios en la comisura de la boca de Bucky, y mordió su labio inferior, tirando de él por un segundo.

—Traitement scellé ( _Trato sellado_ ).

Lo que quedó de noche, Steve se hundió en la exploración. Preguntó a cada personaje que encontraba fuera de su cuadro, a todo el que encontraba dentro. A cada estatua. Incluso a cada relieve de las columnas.

Con las primera luces del amanecer, y sintiendo su cuerpo a punto de desmoronarse, Steve se sentó en la pared frente al cuadro de Bucky y sonrió.

Frunciendo el ceño, este salió de su lugar y se sentó justo delante.

—¿Has descubierto algo?

Steve negó con la cabeza, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.  
El ceño de Bucky se frunció más.   
Si no tenía ni idea de nada, ¿por qué parecía tan feliz?

—Las esquinas de tu cuadro están desgastadas. Parecen incluso quemadas en ciertas zonas. La pintura está desgastada, como si llevara años sobre el lienzo, pero la pincelada es tan precisa y contundente que ni una pizca de color se ha movido de su sitio. Lo que parece haberse hecho, por tanto, intencionadamente. Sólo maestros como Velázquez, por ponerte un ejemplo, pueden hacer eso. Pero Diego no te ha pintado. Ni él, ni Goya, ni Cézanne, ni Rembrandt, ni Da Vinci, ni Monet... Nadie.   
Al menos, nadie conocido. Nadie famoso.

Steve sonrió todavía más cuando vio a Bucky estremecerse.

—Tu postura es rígida, como si tuvieras más vida de la que debieras aparentar. Los elementos de tu fondo son modernos, pero la antigüedad propia del desgaste no concuerda.  
El brazo biónico es evidentemente tecnológico y bastante actual, y teniendo en cuenta que el único capaz de, por lo que parece, ver el futuro, era Julio Verne y no era pintor, tu autor es actual.  
Otro dato que no concuerda.

Bucky se alejó un poco, pero Steve se arrastró de nuevo cerca.

—Siempre te mantienes en tu sitio.  _No te mueves._  Sólo escondes tu brazo como si tuvieras miedo a lastimar a alguien con él. A lastimarte a ti mismo.  
Procuras no pestañear, no tener ningún gesto humano que desmorone tu secreto.

Bucky se echó el pelo hacia atrás, sin saber qué hacer para evitar el temblor de sus manos.

—La estrella del brazo está algo desdibujada, como si el autor hubiera querido borrarla justo después de hacerla.  
Cuando crees que nadie está mirando, yo  _pued_ _o_  notar tu respiración. Tu pecho se mueve como si estuvieras cogiendo aire. Eso  _no_  es común en pinturas, y lo sabes.   
Todo en ti parece más real de lo que debería.  
_Yo te siento más real de lo que debería._

Bucky sintió que se quedaba sin aire.  
Lo habían descubierto.  
En una sola noche.

—Y todo esto es así, parce que tu es réel—Susurró Steve, el orgullo titilando en su voz— Secret découvert.  
( _Porque tú eres real/ Secreto descubierto_ )

—James Buchanan Barnes. Eres real. Te has pintado a ti mismo. Te has encerrado en un cuadro—La admiración en tu tono noqueó totalmente a Bucky, que espera como mínimo algo de repulsión.

Se levantó y trastabilló hacia atrás. Quería huir. Esconderse en su obra.

Steve se levantó como un rayo y le aprisionó contra la pared.   
Bucky podría haberle golpeado sin siquiera hacerse daño si usaba su brazo metálico, pero sentía su mente y su cuerpo tan desconectados el uno del otro que no fue capaz de más que de mirar a Steve a los ojos.

—Cuando te besé, ya tenía alguna sospecha.  _Tocarte no se sintió igual_. Cuando toco a Sam o a Li, un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo. Como un recordatorio de que son sólo pinturas. Pero jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto calor recorriéndome cómo cuando te toqué a ti.

Joder, mierda,  _Bucky era arte_.   
Steve lo aseguraba. Steve ardería en el infierno para demostrar esa afirmación.

—Es indescriptible la manera en la qué te siento. Incluso antes de haberme acercado a ti.   
Había algo que me atraía aquí.   
Algo que me atraía a ti.   
Un sentimiento de pertenencia. Como si algo dentro de mí ya supiera que somos iguales.   
Dios,  _Bucky_ , dime que sientes lo mismo.

El ruego casi palpable. La desesperación. Esas ansias por sentirse  _más_. Más cerca. Más cerca.  _Mucho_  más cerca. Fundirse. Unirse.

—Magia—Fue la única respuesta de Bucky.

Podía no tener sentido para nadie más, pero Steve lo había entendido.

—Es abrumador. Deseo tanto  _algo_. No sabría decirte exactamente  _qué_. Si te deseo a ti. A tus caricias. A tus besos. Es un revoltijo de  _todo y de nada._

— _Steve_ —La manera en la que Bucky rozó la letras de su nombre con la lengua le hizo temblar. Era demasiado. Era demasiado. Era demasiado  _poco_.

Bucky le rozó la nuca, una leve caricia que casi pasó desapercibida.  _Casi_.  
Nunca.

—Ven conmigo.

—No me dejes.

Hablaron a la vez. Frases distintas. Pero el mensaje era el mismo.

Steve unió su mano a la de Bucky y entrelazó sus dedos.

James Buchanan Barnes era pintor.  
Era poeta.  
Era arte.  
Era  _magia_.

Los pinceles bailaban sobre un nuevo lienzo. Dibujaban, bordeaban, delimitaban, coloreaban.

Esa misma noche, Steve y Bucky crearon su hogar.  _Entraron_  en su hogar.

— _Te siento de la misma manera_ —Le dijo Bucky, cuando Steve ya no recordaba ni su súplica.

—Nos sentiremos. Juntos. Hasta el final. El final del cuadro. El final de la líneas. Hasta el final de la línea.  _Hasta el final del arte._

Se sonrieron y sin darse cuenta, crearon la obra más compleja hasta el momento. La obra  _más real._  
"Jusqu'à la fin de la ligne". Autor anónimo. Época anónima. Técnica anónima. Tipología anónima.

El cuadro apareció en el Louvre y en Louvre se quedó.  
Y aunque el museo pareció perder a su guarda de seguridad, este no se había desvanecido.   
Y cada noche, volvía a la vida junto a él. Junto al hombre del cuadro.

Steve y Bucky.  
Tan inevitablemente, indestructiblemente, inconfundiblemente, artistas.

_Tan reales._

**Author's Note:**

> En cuanto a la obra en la que aparece Bucky, es esta:  
> http://cdn.playbuzz.com/cdn/44ca72db-46e4-42ed-8172-18daa0265258/f13dd838-ff23-48b9-b916-de407d0dfde3.jpg
> 
> Y en cuanto a la que final, en la que acaban ambos, es esta:  
> http://rokashii.tumblr.com/post/162261328703/cause-im-with-you-till-the-end-of-the-line
> 
> Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!!


End file.
